battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Baku/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts off with a black screen as the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler starts to play. ELECTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS A DICE GAME BATTLEFIELD 4 The black screen fades out to a view from under the water as the sun is shining above. Clayton "Pac" Pakowski: Oh, man, I don't wanna die to this song. William Dunn: Hey, Irish. You know what kinda fish they have in Baku? The camera zooms out to show the interior of a car, with a steering wheel being shown from the point of view of Daniel Recker, the protagonist of the game's story. Kimble "Irish" Graves: (to Dunn) Negative, Staff Sergeant. (to Recker, who turns around to look at him) Hey, Recker, Recker, you conscious? Get back in the game, man. Stay with me. The windshield makes a buckling sound as it starts to crack. Recker then turns around to face Dunn. Dunn: Nice play, Recker. That was some of the finest driving I've ever seen. Right there until the end. Hit the light, Pac. Pac hits the switch to turn on the car's interior roof light, sighing afterwards. The car is shown filling with water, while Irish tries to move the seat behind him. Irish: This seat won't budge. You're pinned in, Sergeant. Dunn: Irish, the worst thing we can do in a situation like this is panic. Irish: (to Dunn) You talk like that, man you scare the crap out of me. (to Pac) Pac, help me move this seat, man! Pac: We're still sinking! Irish: Shit! We'll get you out of here, Dunn. You hear me? Pac: How, man? The doors are stuck shut. The windshield starts to crack more. Irish: Shit! Dunn: (to Irish) This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Irish. (to Recker) Recker, take my gun. It's yours now. Dunn hands Recker an MP-412. Irish: What the fuck are you thinking, Dunn? What the fuck are you thinking? Dunn: For the wolf to survive, it's got to chew off its own leg. Fire! Irish: Negative, don't do it! Dunn: Now, Recker! Shoot out the window! That's an order! Recker turns the gun towards the windshield. Irish: Don't you fucking do it, Recker! Dunn: Save yourselves! Get out of here! Get out of here! Irish: This is fucking bullshit, man. You hear me! Recker shoots the windshield, with the camera cutting to black straight away. Reach The Safe House 13:40, 13:39, 13:38 MINUTES EARLIER Recker can be heard breathing quickly after closing a door, likely due to having to lose his pursuers. He then pulls out his SCAR-H, taking its magazine out to check for ammo (which there is none of). Daniel "Reck" Recker: (quietly to himself) Fuck. As Recker walks down the flooded hallway of a school. However, the pursuers, who are Russian Army soldiers, check through the small windows to look for him. Recker is able to pass the soldiers without being seen as he goes up a staircase to the next floor. If the player so chooses, they can have Recker go through a few side rooms (one of which has a collectible dog tag). One of those rooms has a hole on the floor, where Recker can see more Russian soldiers in the room below him. He then reaches another door and opens it, causing a few birds to fly off. As he walks in, he gets grabbed by Pac, who points his Glock 17 at him. Pac: Drop it! Pac quickly recognizes Recker. Pac: Damn it, Recker. I almost shot you in the face. (closes door) You lost your tail. The door behind Pac is opened, prompting him and Recker to point their guns at whoever opened it. However, it was Dunn who opened the door. Dunn: Ease up, Pac. Where the hell you been? Pac: After the handoff went pear shaped, I came straight here. They were Russians, right? Spec-Ops? One second they're there, the next they're not. Dunn: Take deep breaths, son. You got the intel? Pac: (patting his vest) Yeah, yeah, got it. Dunn: Nice play. Dunn walks towards one of the boarded up windows in the room and takes a look outside. Dunn: Shit, it's already daylight, we gotta get to the extraction point. You got a 20 on Irish? Pac: I thought he was with you? Dunn: I'm breaking radio silence. Tombstone three, Tombstone actual, what's your 20? Irish: (over the radio) Tombstone actual, inbound from the north. Coming in hot! Requesting cover fire on my retreat! This sudden notice prompts Dunn and Pac to take down the wooden boards covering the windows in order to get a view of the street, which has civilians all over it. Gear Up Dunn: Clean copy, Irish. We got you. Recker, gear up and get ready! Irish: (over the radio) You got my ass? Dunn: Take position by the window! We gotta cover Irish! Pac: There's ammo in that crate. Dunn: Grab what you can and cover off on the window. Recker takes ammo for his SCAR-H from the weapons crate in the room. Irish: (over the radio) Hold your fire! A moment later, Irish breaks out of a window on the corner building as he is being harassed by two dogs, which were being used by the Russian soldiers to find Tombstone squad. Dunn: There he is! Irish, watch out! Irish shoots and kills one of the dogs with his M249, causing the civilians nearby to flee from the area. Irish: Aaah! Shit! Get the fuck off me! Irish then beats the other dog to death before running for cover behind a white truck. Protect Irish Dunn: Recker! Hostiles in the windows across! Irish: They got me pinned! Two Russian soldiers take cover inside the building that Irish came out of, in which Tombstone squad opens fire on them and kills them. Pac: More incoming! See 'em? Down the alleyway ahead of Irish, two more Russian soldiers arrive to attack Tombstone squad. They get dispatched just like the previous soldiers. Dunn: Two more on the left. Drop 'em! Two more Russian soldiers come in on Irish's left flank, taking cover behind the cars parked there. They too get wiped out, allowing Irish to regroup with the rest of the squad. Dunn: Irish! Get up here! Pac: Anything still moving? Dunn: Got 'em all! Clear! Irish: Gimme a hand. Irish climbs up to the windows of the room the three other squad members are in, with Pac bringing him up. Get Out Of School Pac: You ok, Irish? Irish: Fuck, man. Guess this safe house ain't so safe. Dunn: Tombstone, on the move. Irish: Are you coming Recker? Dunn opens the door that he came through before, letting the squad run down the hallway ahead. Dunn: Fortress, this is Tombstone actual, we got the package, but stirred up a hornets' nest. Moving towards extraction. Roland Garrison/Fortress: Roger that, Tombstone. Helo is inbound. Get your squad in position. Out. Pac: Below. In the atrium. Tombstone squad jump down to the atrium of the school, where they are met by more Russian soldiers. Irish: (to Recker/player) You signal, and we'll shoot your targets. More incoming! Dunn: Careful! They're in the side rooms! The squad makes their way to the end of the atrium, killing most of the Russian soldiers. The rest blow open the doors, but they are also eliminated. Dunn: Clear! Gimme a sitrep! Pac: I'm fudged up but I'm up. Dunn: No way around. Get down there. The way ahead of the squad is blocked, forcing them to go through a hole in the wall. They jump down to the floor below, which has a dead end. Get Grenade Launcher Dunn: Everyone okay? (no responses) This is our way out. Recker, check that crate for explosives. Recker checks the crate, which is a Gadget Stash. From there, he grabs C4 and/or an M320. Dunn: Alright, make it sing. Fire in the hole, everybody! Make An Exit Recker destroys the wall in front of the squad, opening up an exit out of the school. Move Towards Extraction Dunn: Wonderful! Let's go! The squad leaves the school. Hawkins/Firebird 2-1: Tombstone actual, this is Firebird 2-1. We're inbound. What's your ETA over? Dunn: Good to hear you, Hawkins. We're making progress. Hawkins: Get your guys up on that roof. Don't keep me waiting. As Recker walks ahead of the squad, Dunn stops him to give him his Tactical Visor/Binos. Dunn: Reck, scan the area. Far ahead of them is the factory that they need to reach. Pac: That's the building. Irish: That's more like half a building. Dunn: Come on, Reck. The binos are very helpful. Separating the squad and the factory is a lot of open land, which had been designated for construction to happen there. As well, there are a lot of Russian soldiers on the lookout for the squad, arriving in trucks. Dunn: Yeah, the two smokestacks. Straight across. You see it, Recker? Tombstone moves ahead towards the factory, making sure to take down any Russians standing in their way. Reach The Factory Roof On the way, the squad sees Hawkins' UH-1Y Venom (callsign Firebird) flying near them. Dunn: There she is! Hawkins: Be advised, I'm reading multiple heat signatures ahead. Dunn: Any chance of assistance? Hawkins: I'll cover your advance. Just send me targets. Dunn: Thanks, Firebird! Got that, Recker? Designate targets for her. Irish: Fire from the sky, baby! If the player so chooses, they can mark the Russian soldiers, who are also using VDV Buggies against them, for Hawkins to attack with the gunners on her helicopter. Irish: Extraction, here we come. Hawkins: You got more heat signatures on the ridge ahead. Pac: Contact! Dunn: 12 o'clock! If the structure close to the ridge gets destroyed, resulting in a large explosion: Irish: Whoa! Fuck! To get past the ridge, Tombstone goes through a tunnel underneath. On the other side, there are a pair of pipelines leading to the factory that is occupied by soldiers using RPG-7's. Dunn: RPGs! Light them up! Hawkins: Copy that! Engaging! Firebird takes care of some of those soldiers, while blowing up one of the pipelines. Hawkins: Tombstone actual, gotta pull away to stay clear of their RPGs. Stick to the plan, Dunn. Push on to the roof. Dunn: Roger that. We'll be there. As the squad gets closer to the factory, Russian reinforcements arrive to fight them. Dunn: Incoming from the entrance. Focus! Focus! Push towards the factory! Tombstone is able to clear out the soldiers on the ground level of the factory. Pac: The entrance is clear! Dunn: Push into the factory! The squad enters the factory, or what's left of it. Pac: This rickety old place creeps me out. Irish: Yep, does a real shitty job reminding me of home. Yo Dunn, sorry I blew cover back at there. Dunn: Forget it. We're all alive, guys. That's all that counts. The squad (mostly) decides to use an elevator to get up to the factory's roof. Pac: Clear. Dunn: Corners, guys. Irish: This shit is the best way up? Dunn: It's the fastest. No time to explore any options. Irish: Wait till you see the terrace view. Pac: Now I expect to be blown away. Dunn: Shut up. Eyes peeled! The elevator starts taking the squad up. Hawkins: Tombstone actual, radar's lighting up. You got hostile air. An Mi-28 Havoc flies towards the elevator. Dunn: Down! Irish: Son of a bitch! Fuck! The Mi-28 blows the elevator backwards, causing the squad to fall back to one of the upper floors of the factory before the elevator gets destroyed. Irish: Get up, get up! Get up, get up! Mothafucka's gonna tear this place down! Pac: Run! Tombstone runs up a flight of stairs to the next floor of the factory. Pac: How far is it? Dunn: I think this is the top floor. Irish: Take cover! Hawkins: Tombstone actual, where the hell are you? Dunn: Top floor. Running! The squad goes up a pile of rubble to get to the roof of the factory, where Firebird is waiting for them to get in. Hawkins: It's backing off! Dunn, get everyone in the chopper! Now! Irish: This intel better be fucking worth it! Dunn: Move it! Hawkins: Get in here now! The building's unstable! Just as Recker, who is ahead of everyone else, approaches the helicopter, he and the rest of the squad are knocked over by the factory starting to collapse. The helicopter also loses control for a bit. Hawkins: Shit! Come on! Stand back! Recker and Dunn start to crawl backwards in order to not get cut up by the rotor blades of the helicopter as Hawkins tries to stabilize it. Dunn: Hawkins! Pull up! Hawkins: I've lost controls! Hawkins is able to stabilize her helicopter, but is now being chased by the Mi-28 from before. Pac: It's falling apart! At the same time, one of the smokestacks falls near Recker and Dunn, causing them to slide down the collapsing factory. Dunn: Recker! No! As Recker and Dunn slide down, the former kills a pair of Russian soldiers who happened to be in the floor below the roof (or lets them be crushed by rubble if the player does nothing). Dunn grabs on to something first, but can't reach Recker. Before falling off, Recker is able to grab a ledge. He then see Hawkins' helicopter on fire and spinning out of control. Hawkins: Shit, I'm hit! Dunn then falls off the factory, but gets caught by Recker. Dunn: Aah! Hold on! Hawkins: Going down! I'm going― The helicopter crashes into the ground, killing Hawkins and her crew. Dunn: Fuuuuck! A piece of rubble breaks off the ledge Recker was hanging on to, causing him and Dunn to fall to the ground and knocking them both out. Help Dunn Irish: Holy shit! Recker starts to wake up from being knocked out from before. Irish starts freeing Recker by picking up the rubble off him. Irish: (to Recker) You okay, man? (to Pac) Pac, any sign of Hawkins and the rest of the crew? Pac: No one survived that. Irish: Get Dunn away from the wreckage! Pac: I can't, he's buried! Irish: Try! I'm over here digging up Recker. Recker is finally freed and gets picked up by Irish. Dunn: Arrgghh, my leg! Pac: Oh man, oh man. Irish: Jesus Christ, his leg looks like popped sausage. Recker then sees Pac trying to free Dunn from some rubble as well. Pac: You're gonna be fine Dunn. You're gonna be okay, man. We're gonna get you out. The fuel leaking from the wreckage of Firebird starts to ignite. Irish: Pac, the fuel! Pac: Yeah, I know, I know! Irish: Stop! Recker, cover me! Irish saw a civilian SUV headed towards them, and ordered the driver to stop. Irish: Get out! Get out, now! Get out! Driver: I help. Please. Please, I help you. Please. Irish: No, you have to get out of here! It's not safe! (to himself) Fucking civilians. The civilian driver runs away from the area, leaving his SUV behind. The flames from the wreckage get stronger and closer to the squad. Dunn: Recker, I need your knife. Pac: What for, Staff Sergeant? Dunn: Gotta cut the leg. Pac: Gotta do what? Dunn: Recker, come here! Irish: Get over there, Recker. I got this. Go! Recker walks over to Dunn and crouches next to him. Dunn: A wolf stuck in a trap will chew its own leg off to survive. Come on, the bone's powder, just flesh and uniform keeping me here. Do it! Cut it now! Recker uses his knife to cut off the bottom half of Dunn's right leg, freeing him from the rubble and causing him to black out. Recker then drops his knife to leave it behind. Irish: We gotta go. Pac: Is he dead? Irish: He's not dead, he's just passed out. You're the combat lifesaver, man. You should know this, Pac. Pac: It was like a three hour course! Irish: Ah, shit! As Irish and Pac drag Dunn's unconscious body away from the wreckage of Firebird, it explodes and knocks Recker onto the ground. From there, he catches sight of the Mi-28 looking for them in all of the rubble and smoke. Pac: Incoming! Down, down! Irish: Let's go, let's go! Chopper's coming back around. Let's go. Pac: Hey, these Azerbaijanis are alright, huh? Come on! In! You're gonna be ok, Dunn! You're gonna be okay, we're gonna get you out. You're gonna be okay! Irish and Pac place Dunn in the civilian SUV and get in themselves afterwards. Irish: He's the bossman. You're damn right he's gonna be okay. Let's go! Recker, take the wheel! Recker gets into the driver seat of the SUV and starts to drive away from the area. Playing on the radio is "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler, which was played in the opening cutscene as well. Reach Secondary Extraction Pac: Easy, buddy! Irish: Fortress, this is Tombstone, our evac is gone. Need another way out. Do you copy? Garrison: Tombstone, Fortress is tracking you. Secondary extraction en route. Follow the road three klicks west. Irish: Copy Fortress. En route. Where's the chopper? Pac: Dunno, I'm looking. Dunn wakes up from passing out as Recker keeps following the road out of the factory. Dunn: Shit, my leg. My wife's gonna kill me. Pac: Dunn, breathe slowly, you'll be fine. We'll get you home. You gonna be fine. Dunn: If the intel we got is right about Admiral Chang and the Russians, none of us is going home. Anyone else hearing the opening bars of "Dixie"? Pac: Just hang in there! Speed up, Reck! Dunn's going into shock! The Mi-28 finds Tombstone and opens fire on the SUV. Pac: Here it comes! Recker, can we shake it? Irish: Not fucking likely. Recker is able to drive the SUV through a tunnel ahead, losing the Mi-28 for a while. Irish: Where the fuck is it? Where did it go? You see it? Pac: Didn't see where the heck it went. A few meters after exiting the tunnel, the Mi-28 is in view of Tombstone. Irish: There, I see it! Get ready! Pac: Speed up! That was too close! Irish: Step on it, damnit! Pac: It's lining up! Irish: Oh, fuck! No! The Mi-28 damages the SUV, causing Recker to hang off the side as the driver's seat's door opens by itself. Irish: Burn those motherfuckers! Irish gives Recker an M320, which he uses to shoot the cockpit of the Mi-28 as time slows down. He succeeds in doing so, causing the Mi-28 to spin out of control and crash into the ground. Irish: Son of a bitch! Recker is forced to steer the SUV away from the crashed Mi-28, causing them to plunge underwater along with it. This brings the story back to where the opening cutscene started. Ending Cutscene The cutscene starts off from where the opening cutscene ended. Recker, Irish, and Pac swim away from the SUV to the surface as it sinks deep below with Dunn inside it, leaving him to drown to his death. A phone call is then heard outside of what is going on. Oracle: Yup. Garrison: Tombstone retrieved the intel. Oracle: And? Garrison: In the event of a Chinese military coup, the Russians would be loyal to Admiral Chang. Oracle: That confirms the report from our asset in China. Garrison: So Staff Sergeant Dunn was killed for something we already knew? Oracle: There's rioting in the streets of Shanghai, Captain, and the Russians are getting involved. We needed to know for sure. That we had to lock down Suez is delicate enough. One wrong move and we're talking war. You have your orders, Captain. Garrison: Aye aye. Streaming towards the east coast of China. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield 4